You'll Think of Me
by PatriciaRoseLovett
Summary: Um ... not the best I've written, but it'll do. Self-explanatory. Video I got the idea to write this fic from is on my profile.


**A/N: How do you NOT think of Rose and Herbie when you listen to that**

**A/N (29 Oct. 2009): Look for the link to the video on my page? FFN doesn't like direct links to YouTube videos. For some reason I can't expain. I didn't create it.**

_Woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but  
_

About four o'clock this morning, I woke up and the moon was shining too bright. I tried getting back to sleep, but all the thoughts of us that kept running through my head kept me away. Ever since that night when I walked in on you with the manager – that last night of the run – and you tried convincing me that it wasn't what it looked like, I've been trying my hardest to get along with my life.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothin' left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage it seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So_

I went for a walk, tried to clear my head, completely clear it and start over again. I'm feeling tired of doing this, of this and everything that goes with it. It seems that the only blessing I have for myself now is not knowing what we could have, _should_ have been.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

_Someday, I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life_

One day, years from now, I'm gonna run across your mind, but don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine. While you're laying there, sleeping, staring up at the ceiling crying, your pride next to you, and you wish I was there with you to hold you, don't. I'll be over you and on with my life.

_So take your records, take your freedom baby  
Take your memories I don't need 'em anymore  
And take your cat but leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a hell of a lot better  
But you'll think of meWishin' I was there to hold you tight  
That's when you're gonna think about me, baby  
Yeah, in the middle of the night when you're layin' alone  
Baby, you wish I was comin' home  
But I ain't eva comin' home  
You shouldn't have treated me this way  
Yeah, yeah, mmm yeah, yeah  
Why did you go and break my heart  
Baby, didn't you know how much I loved you  
Whoa Whoo  
Someday, baby_

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and your stupid reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah_

_And you're gonna think of me  
ummm yeah, whoaa yeah  
Oh someday baby, someday_

_Hey, when you're layin' alone in the middle of the night_

Why? Why did you treat me the way you did? Because you wanted June and Louise to be stars. Why did you have to go and tell the theater manager that Louise could take the star spot? You broke my heart by doing that, Rose. You should have known better, but you didn't. Didn't you know how much I loved you?

**A/N: I don't think this is entirely in character for Herbie, but I heard the song and I wanted to write a songfic relating to it. I don't think it's exactly the best thing I've written, either. I hope you like it, though.**


End file.
